deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
Achilles: The nearly invincible Trojan War champion who only had one weakness: His heel! Hercules: The super-strong and nearly undefeatable great Greek hero who completed the enarly "IMPOSSIBLE" 12 Labors of Hercules! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Achilles's History Achilles was born of the sea nymph Thetis and a mortal king, Peleus. As a baby, Achilles was dipped in the River Styx by his mother, which made every part of his body under the water invulnerable to harm from human weapons, except for the spot where his mother held him from, his heel. Later, Achilles fought at the Trojan War and killed hundreds and even thousands of men, including the Trojan prince Hector. Howeve, the cowadly Trojan prince Paris shot him with a bow from afar and it hit Achilles in his heel, which killed him. Weapons: Battle vs Hercules (by The Deadliest Warrior): Hercules is walking through the Greek countryside, javelin in hand and Great Bow and quiver full of poisoned arrows slung over his shoulder. As he walks through the meadow and into a forest he notices an abondoned but battle-ready chariot just sitting there. Puzzled, Hercules comes and checks inside, to see Achilles lying in ambush wih his Gastraphetes crossbow. He fires and a bolt launches itself at Hercules, but it bounces harmlessly off his Nemean Lion-skin cloak. Hercules shouts in rage and drives his javelin straight through the chariot at Achilles, who rolls aside and barely escapes unscathed. The chariot, however, is ruined, stuck firmly into the ground by the javelin. Achilles pulls out his short sword and Hercules angrily pulls a tree out of the ground and wields it as a massive club. Achilles, startled, is frozen in shock and smashed by the huge branches of the tree, a blow that would kill any mortal man. However, his heel was untouched and Achilles bounces back, slashing at Hercules' unprotected face with his short sword, giving him a gash down his cheek. The son of Zeus bellows in rage and grabs Achilles by his tunic collar and punches his face with a mighty fist, but Achilles only receives a black eye. Hercules is confused and drops Achilles, who runs back to the ruined chariot, grabs his spear and battle axe, and runs deeper into the forest. Growling with anger, Hercules pries his javelin out from the destroyed chariot and heads cautiously into the forest, looking between trees for Achiiles. Unknown to him, Achilles has scrambled up one of the olive oaks and jumps down on the demigod warriors with his battle axe, shouting furiously. Hercules falls and the only thing that saves him from the furious blows raining down on him from Achilles is his Lion-skin. Hercules growls and rolls over, dangling Achilles at head-legth with a meaty hand. Acilles desperately tries to cover his heel, and Hercules at once understands this "immortal" man's weakness. Throwing him down into the dirt, Hercules takes out his Great Bow and notches and arrow, but Achilles will not leave his heel unprotected andscrambles back, spear in hand. Lunging at Hercules, Achilles thrusts the spear at the strongman's chest but it snaps like a toothpick against Hercules' hardened skin. Achilles desperately takes out his short sword and runs back into the thick trees, but as he turns Hercules fires another arrow lightning-quick. It goes deep into Achilles' unprotected heel, and the warrior falls in agony. The poison from the arrow quickly sspreads through his body, and after convulsing violently for a few seconds Achilles slumps forward, facedown, dead. Hercules kicks him over to make sure his opponent is dead, then roars in victory and lumbers away. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Hercules' strength was able to have him hold out against Achilles until he finally hit the Trojan War hero's mortal heel, and that the Nemean Lion skin prevented Achilles from wounding Hercules before he himself was killed. For more info on the battle check outThe Deadliest Warrior's blog at http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Deadliest_Warrior/Achilles_vs._Hercules Battle vs Alex Mercer (by Leolab) Achilles somehow winds up in modern-day New York, face-to-face with Alex Mercer. The infected human quickly slams the ground with his hammerfists, and Achilles dodges the blow. Recognizing the threat, he pulls out his sword and knocks Mercer to the ground with his shield. Mercer’s arms transform into claws, and he slashes at Achilles, most of his blows being halted by the warrior’s shield. Achilles tries to get blows of his own in, but his sword is deflected by Mercer’s claws. His sword eventually gets caught in his opponent’s claws, and Mercer twists his arm away, disarming Achilles. Mercer transforms his arm into a blade, and starts trying to slice through Achilles’ shield. The shield withstands the onslaught, and Mercer pulls back, making his arm into a whipfist. Achilles decides not to close the distance, and throws his javelin as Mercer launches the fist. The javelin shatters on impact, and the whipfist continues, but its speed is reduced enough that it glances off of Achilles’ shield. The Argive warrior then takes out his spear. Mercer’s arm morphs into his blade again, and he charges Achilles. Achilles stabs at Mercer, his larger reach keeping his opponent at bay. He eventually scores a hit, the spear driving into Mercer’s normal arm. Clutching his injured limb, Mercer decides on a new strategy to maximize his agility advantage. He runs up the building, out of Achilles’ sight. The warrior, startled, looks around for his quarry and spots him as he leaps into the air. He brings his blade down in a karate chop, missing Achilles but slicing his spear in two. Mercer then disguises himself and disappears into the crowd. Achilles moves through the frightened people, and tracks Alex by his behavior. Alex jumps over a building and into an alley, ignored by the watching Blackwatch Soldiers and Marines. Achilles, dumbfounded by the soldiers incompetence, walks into the alleyway. He turns the corner, putting his shield up just as Mercer launches is whipfist. In his weakened state, the fist bounces off of Achilles’ shield. The warrior closes in, and repeatedly bashes Mercer with his shield. Mercer is reduced to a bloody pulp, staining the shield and walls. Achilles walks back to where the fight started, picks up his spare javelin and spear and walks away, confusedly hearing the soldiers from before talking about Zeus being down. Battle vs Hurlock (by Leolab) Achilles is fighting in the Trojan War, and notices a semi-human warrior in the distance. He breaks off from the fighting, and charges the warrior, not recognizing his armor. The Hurlock raises his Darkspawn Longbow, and fires several arrows at Achilles. He raises his shield and catches them all, as he comes in range for his javelin. He throws it, only to see it deflected by the Hurlock’s shield. He draws his spear as the Hurlock unsheathes Blightblood. Achilles uses his range to his advantage, rarely if ever closing in with the Hurlock. It decides to charge, closing in with Achilles. The warrior manages to score several hits on the Darkspawn, causing thick, soupy blood to gush out. The Hurlock tries to batter Achilles’ shield, and the warrior is forced to drop his spear. He strikes out with his shield to cover himself while unsheathing his sword, which knocks Blightblood out of the Darkspawn’s hands. It takes out a more generic Darkspawn Longsword, and lashes out at Achilles. All of his blows were ineffectual, and Achilles counters with his own sword, and cuts off the Hurlock’s shield arm. Bleeding profusely but still alive, the Hurlock attempts to cut off Achilles’ head, but is battered back by his shield. Achilles uses the shield to knock the Darkspawn to the ground, and slams down on top of the fiend. He gets up, and stabs the Hurlock in the neck and head. He then strips it of armor and weapons and calls for his chariot. Battle vs Gerald Tarrant (by Leolab) Achilles is walking in the Forest, moving as stealthily as he can until he reaches a clearing. Once there, he spots a large bird flying above him. Believing this to be a message from the Gods, he stops and unlimbers his spear and javelin, but the bird attacks. Achilles manages to raise his shield in time to block the talons from striking his eyes, and manages to wound the creature with this sword. Gerald Tarrant, shapeshifted into the bird, feeds off of the warrior’s fear and heals himself. Tarrant then grabs the sword in his talons and works Coldfire, shattering the sword and causing Achilles to drop it. He then lands, and shifts back into his normal form. Achilles picks up his javelin and throws it at the Adept, but Tarrant uses Coldfire to freeze the spear and shatter it long before it reaches him. Achilles picks up his spear and charges Tarrant, who draws his own sword in the process. Achilles jabs several times, only to have his attacks dodged or deflected by the Coldfire-infused sword. Tarrant meets with a similar frustration, as all of his strikes glance off of the Achaean’s shield. Tarrant uses the nature of Coldfire to his advantage, as Achilles’ proximity causes it to freeze his soul. Tarrant, dodging, parrying, and riposting knows that he is safe; in his state of Unlife, he has no soul to freeze. Achilles notices the peril, and bashes Tarrant with his shield. He goes flying, and Achilles charges in again, trying to hit Tarrant into a tree. The Forest responds to Tarrant’s will, and the trees disappear to allow him to land softly. He works Coldfire at Achilles’ shield, freezing it and giving the warrior major damage to his shield arm. Tarrant, seeing his opponent weakened, takes out his gun. Banishing all doubts about the gun from his mind, he levels it at his opponent. Tarrant takes his time, savoring the terror coming off of the clearly defeated warrior. After his hunger is states, the Hunter pulls the trigger, ending Achilles’ life. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Chariot Warriors Category:Greek Warriors